Sweet Dreams
by Stephanie18
Summary: Season four was a nightmare; Phoebe's nightmare. The Source put the Halliwells through one year of hell, but with Phoebe's return will it end? Or will it just be beginning? Death, evil, new sisters... oh my! Complete.
1. The Beginning

Sweet Dreams  
  
Summary: Season four was a nightmare; Phoebe's nightmare. The Source put the Halliwells through one year of hell, but with Phoebe's return will it end? Or will it just be beginning? The Charmed Ones can't wait to see what's in store for them next. And believe me, they will have a lot on their plate.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Well, I do own it and several other successful television programs in my alternate universe, but no one lives in that universe except for me and a few random bunny rabbits, so none of that matters. I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I know some of you will read this and be like 'Whoa! Vingança Do Amor deja vu!' but, um, that's okay because this is different. ;)  
  
Timeframe A/N: The first chapter picks up right where AHBL (you figure it out) ends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo orbed into the manor and surveyed the damage before him. He rushed to the to unconscious women and kneeled next to them. He placed a hand over each of them and waited. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the familiar and soothing glow.  
  
After a moment, the two women groan in pain and open their eyes.  
  
"Ahh, what happened?" Piper asked as she sat up.  
  
"You guys almost died, that's what happened." Leo said and helped them up.  
  
"Yeah, well what else is new?" Piper groaned.  
  
"Oh, where's Shax?" Prue asked and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"He's gone." Leo informed her.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know." Leo said.  
  
"Phoebe." Piper called and looked around. Then she turned to Leo. "Where is Phoebe?"  
  
"She's... in the Underworld." Leo told her. "She made a deal with The Source to save you guys."  
  
"Save us?" Prue asked. "From what?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Then go and get her so she can tell us herself!" Piper demanded.  
  
Leo was hesitant to leave them.  
  
"Go!" Prue demanded.  
  
Leo orbed out, not sure if he should leave them.  
  
"Come on." Prue said and walked to the front door.  
  
"Come on?" Piper asked, following her sister. "Where?"  
  
"To find him so we can finish him off." Prue said and opened the door. It fell off its hinges. "Okay."  
  
Prue let Piper out, then set the door in front of the gaping hole that was the doorway.  
  
* *  
  
"Do you really think he'd attack us in broad daylight?" Piper asked as they walked down the street. "Evil is usually more insidious than that."  
  
"At least we can say we tried." Prue said.  
  
Piper waved at a little girl jumping rope and she waved back. She then quickened her pace to catch up to Prue.  
  
*  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?" The reporter snapped and looked behind her.  
  
"Those two women just walked into the shot." The camera man informed her.  
  
The reporter sighed and turned back to face the camera.  
  
"This is crap." She said. "I want excitement."  
  
"One day." The camera man said and began rolling again.  
  
* * *  
  
Once back at the manor, Prue stopped at the door and sat on the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked and sat next to her.  
  
"Dr. Griffiths is still in there." Prue said quietly.  
  
Piper cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you think Leo found her?"  
  
"I hope so." Prue said quietly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Leo orbed into the small cave-like area where he had left Phoebe and was instantly worried. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He noticed an athame on the ground and his stomach sank. He walked over to it and crouched down. He picked up the bloody athame and looked at the small puddle of blood before him.  
  
He blinked away the tears and orbed out, still holding the athame.  
  
* *  
  
He appeared in the foyer and looked around. It was then he heard whispers from outside. Confused, he walked over to the good door and opened it. He poked his head out and saw Prue and Piper sitting.  
  
"Leo?" Prue asked quickly and turned around.  
  
She and Piper quickly got up and rushed to the door. They pulled it open with such force that it too fell off his hinges.  
  
Ignoring the falling door, Prue and Piper rushed into the foyer and looked around wildly.  
  
"Where is she?" Prue asked and turned to Leo.  
  
Leo said nothing, but tears began streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Where is she?" Prue asked much louder, the tears forming in her eyes. A few spilled down her cheeks as she went over to Leo and grabbed him by the shirt roughly. "Where is she!"  
  
Leo began sobbing and lifted the bloody athame up so Prue could see it.  
  
"No." Prue said quietly. "No. No."  
  
"Phoebe!?" Piper called out suddenly, tears flowing freely down her face. "PHOEBE!?"  
  
"No!" Prue screamed and knocked the athame from Leo's hand.  
  
She then fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
"Phoebe." Piper called one last time, then fell to her knees alongside Prue.  
  
Leo looked from Dr. Griffiths' body to the girls and wondered about the future. 


	2. Reunited

Timeframe A/N: This chapter occurs a year after AHBL, which makes it after the S4 finale, but S4 never happened in this story. Soooo, that means it takes place a year after AHBL.  
  
One Whole Year Later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe snapped awake suddenly. The last thing she remembered was the door of the manor shutting and her screaming in joy, celebrating something...  
  
She looked around and knew she was not at home. She was chained to a cave wall and it was very dim. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind.  
  
Suddenly, the extinguished torches that lined the walls suddenly burst alive. Phoebe looked to the cave entrance and saw Belthazor enter.  
  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
Belthazor just chuckled and unchained Phoebe. She fell to the ground, rubbing her wrists. She looked up into Belthazor's eyes.  
  
"Cole, we have to get out of here."  
  
"Cole doesn't live here anymore." Belthazor said with a wicked grin, then roughly grabbed Phoebe by the arm and pulled her to feet.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, trying desperately to hide her fear.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, princess." Belthazor said then an athame formed in his hand.  
  
Phoebe feared the worst. Belthazor just smiled and hit Phoebe on the back of the neck with the handle of the athame.  
  
Phoebe saw her world fade to black as she fell to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
A light sensation brought Phoebe back from the dark. She opened her eyes slowly and panicked. It was dark, cold, and raining. And she was in a lot of pain. But she wasn't alone.  
  
Phoebe could hear many people talking around her. Her groggy state caused their words to be jumbled, but Phoebe took comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone. The rain continued to fall and Phoebe wondered why she was still laying on the cold, hard ground.  
  
She could see many lights flashing, but she had no idea of the source of the lights.  
  
A face then appeared in front of her. Phoebe blinked to clear her vision, but it did no good.  
  
"You'll be alright soon." Phoebe heard a voice say, then she lost consciousness again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes slowly. A harsh light met her eyes; she quickly groaned and shut them again. She opened her eyes much slower. She blinked a few times then looked around. She was in a hospital.  
  
She looked down at herself and saw that her arms were lined with bruises. Groaning, she sat up and looked around the room. Her clothes lay in a neat pile on a chair in the corner; they were filthy.  
  
Shaking her head, she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I don't think He's going to answer."  
  
Startled, Phoebe turned to look at the doorway. A pretty nurse stood there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.  
  
"That's not who I was - nevermind." Phoebe said and smiled weakly.  
  
"So, the mystery woman is finally awake, huh?" The nurse said and entered the room.  
  
"Mystery woman?" Phoebe implored.  
  
"No one knows who you are." The nurse told her. "You were found a few hours ago in an abandoned parking lot."  
  
"A parking lot?" Phoebe repeated quietly.  
  
"Mind telling me who you are?" The nurse said. "I mean, we need to contact your family."  
  
"My family... my family!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed. "Oh God! I'm - I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I've got two sisters. You need to tell them where I am right away!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." The nurse said. "I'll go right now."  
  
Phoebe watched the nurse leave the room, then sat back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You've really screwed up my life this time." She said quietly.  
  
* *  
  
"Where is she? Where is she?"  
  
The nurse looked up from the desk. She peered at the three people who rushed through the doors.  
  
"Where is she?" The leading woman demanded once more, this time more loudly.  
  
The woman went over to the desk and slammed her hand down on it.  
  
"Where is she?" She demanded once more.  
  
"With an attitude like that," The nurse replied stiffly. "I don't think I even feel like telling you the time."  
  
The woman reached over the desk and grabbed the nurse by the shirt collar.  
  
"Don't test my patience!" She growled. "Where is my sister?"  
  
Another, more calm, woman stepped next to the other and put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Prue." The other woman said gently.  
  
The woman let out a small breath then let go of the nurse.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized. "I just want to see my sister."  
  
"Well, tell me her name and I can give you her room number."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
The nurse looked at a chart on the desk and pursed her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no one is permitted to see Ms. Halliwell." The nurse said. "The police are questioning her."  
  
"Screw that." The woman said and stormed off.  
  
The other, more calm, woman took a peek at the chart, then quickly followed the other woman.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
The nurse, a bit startled, looked up and saw a blonde man smiling at her.  
  
"They just haven't seen their sister in a very long time."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to call security." The nurse said and put a hand on the phone, but the man put his hand over hers.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said.  
  
The nurse was about to ask what he was talking about, but a blue dust filled her vision and her brain seemed to shut off.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where is she?" Prue asked and threw open a door with her power.  
  
"Prue, calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Prue said and stopped in front of a door. "Piper, I will not calm down."  
  
Prue used her power to throw open another door, then walked inside, followed by Piper.  
  
They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Phoebe sitting in the hospital bed. Ignoring the words of the officers, they rushed to their sister's side and all of them broke down crying.  
  
"You can't just -"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Piper said through her tears and froze everyone in the room.  
  
"You're finally home." Prue sobbed. "You're finally back with us."  
  
"I know." Phoebe sobbed. 


	3. Paige Revealed

Phoebe ignored the pain as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She frowned when she saw the scattered bruises on her legs. She had no idea how she had gotten so many bruises, and she wasn't sure she wanted to remember.  
  
She hopped out of bed and walked over to the chair that held her clothes. She picked them up and saw that they had been washed. She didn't question how it happened as she changed back into them, she was just happy to be out of the hospital gown.  
  
She went into the small bathroom and frowned at her reflection. She had a black eye and a split lip. She touched her lip and winced at the pain. Sighing, she walked back into the room.  
  
Her smile brightened when she saw her sisters sleeping in chairs next to the bed. They slowly began to stir, and Prue was the first to open her eyes.  
  
Prue panicked when she didn't see Phoebe in the bed.  
  
"Phoebe?" She called out, alarmed.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper was startled awake. She saw the empty bed as well. "Phoebe!?"  
  
"I'm right here." Phoebe said and walked over to them. Her sisters pulled her into a hug.  
  
A noise disturbed them and they all turned to the door. Darryl was standing there, holding up a bag. The two coffees he was fighting to keep hold of didn't go unnoticed either.  
  
"Is that... food?" Piper asked.  
  
Darryl chuckled and walked over. He handed Prue the coffees and Piper the bag.  
  
"Doughnuts." Piper said hungrily.  
  
Darryl then turned to Phoebe. Before he said one word, he hugged her.  
  
"Now, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Phoebe said. "Except for the mysterious wounds I seem to have, but those can be taken care of."  
  
"Where were you?" Darryl asked. "I mean, it's very unusual for a person to be missing for a year and then suddenly turn up in a parking lot."  
  
"I was... gone for a year?" Phoebe asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah." Prue said quietly. "Three hundred sixty-five days, five hours, forty-eight minutes, and forty-five seconds."  
  
"But who's counting?" Piper added quietly.  
  
"I didn't know." Phoebe said. She then began to get dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead and sat on the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Phoebe said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"You don't look fine." Darryl said. "Should I get a nurse?"  
  
"No, don't." Phoebe said and stood up. "See? I'm f - ine."  
  
Phoebe's eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she was this time.  
  
"I've been unconscious way too many times." She said groggily then tried to sit up. Unable to move, she looked at her wrists. She couldn't believe what she saw; she was strapped to the bed!  
  
"Oh come on!" She exclaimed.  
  
The door to her room opened and a nurse entered, followed by Prue and Piper.  
  
"Two minutes." The nurse said. Then turned to Prue, "And no arguments when it's time for you to leave."  
  
The nurse left, closing the door behind her. Piper and Prue walked over to Phoebe's side and smiled weakly down at her.  
  
"Why am I like this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"When you fainted," Prue said and began to stroke Phoebe's hair. "You went mad. You were thrashing all over. They thought it was a seizure, but it wasn't thank God."  
  
"Why'm I so groggy?" Phoebe asked and let her head fall onto the pillow.  
  
"They gave you a sedative." Piper said. "To help you relax, and rest."  
  
"But I'm *fine*." Phoebe said.  
  
"We know you are." Prue said.  
  
"Wait! Oh God!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I remember now! I haven't been gone for a year! You have Prue! You're the one who's been gone, who left Piper and I."  
  
"Phoebe, no." Prue said. "*You* were gone."  
  
"No Prue!" Phoebe said. "Shax killed you! And - and then Piper and I found out about Paige, oh God! You have to find Paige! Shax will kill her!"  
  
"He won't be killing anyone anymore." Prue said. "I promise."  
  
"No! We have to find Paige! NOW!" Phoebe said. "She's our half-sister! Mom had her with Sam! We *have* to find her!"  
  
"Phoebe, who you're talking about doesn't exist." Piper said gently. "It was just a dream."  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I swear!"  
  
Phoebe then began struggling against her restraints.  
  
"I have to go save her!" She screamed. "We have to find her! If they find out she's a Halliwell, she'll be dead!"  
  
The door burst open. The nurse and two doctors rushed into the room, one of the doctors with a needle.  
  
The other doctor and nurse then began pushing Piper and Prue from the room.  
  
"No!" Prue screamed. "What are you doing to her?"  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper screamed out.  
  
"Paige." Phoebe whispered, then closed her eyes.  
  
* *  
  
Prue and Piper sat in the doctor's office. Piper was worried about Phoebe. Prue was too, but she furious that they had shooed them from the room.  
  
When the door opened, Prue and Piper both turned to look. The doctor smiled weakly at them, then took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked. "Why can't we see her?"  
  
"Well," The doctor began. "We think that your sister is... ill."  
  
"Ill?" Piper asked. "Ill how?"  
  
"She's... disturbed." The doctor said. "She keeps ranting about demons who are going to kill a girl named Paige Matthews. Neither of you knows a Paige, is that correct?"  
  
"That's right." Prue said. "We've never heard of her."  
  
"Phoebe is insisting that she was taken by demons." The doctor continued. "She has no idea why, but they released her. She believes that the demons are doing this because she had... powers. Phoebe claims to have visions. Have you heard her speak of these visions before?"  
  
Prue stared at her hands in her lap, then took a breath and looked into the doctor's eyes. "No. Never."  
  
Piper looked to the floor after Prue had said that.  
  
"We believe that Phoebe experienced some sort of trauma." The doctor said. "The bruises and scrapes on her body pretty much confirm our theory. Phoebe is trying to deal with her trauma by making up a story. She's making up this Matthews woman and demons because she needs to... well, envision someone else in the pain she's in so that it won't be so hard for her."  
  
"What can we do?" Piper asked.  
  
"There's nothing you can do." The doctor told them. "But, there is something the hospital can do for her."  
  
"You can't mean..." Prue said, her voice trailing.  
  
"I'm afraid it's the only option." The doctor said. "It wouldn't be forever. Most likely a minimum of six months. We can help her."  
  
"What if we don't commit her?" Prue said.  
  
"And we know she won't commit herself." Piper added.  
  
"I'm afraid if things get that desperate, the state will have to be involved." The doctor said. "She could hurt someone."  
  
"Phoebe would never hurt anyone." Prue said and stood up.  
  
"Shall I set a court date then?" The doctor said as Prue and Piper were walking out.  
  
Prue sighed and turned back to the doctor.  
  
"No." 


	4. Living With The Pain

Phoebe whimpered as the doors behind her closed on their own. She turned back to look at Prue and Piper, who were crying in each other's arms. A few tears slid down Phoebe's face as she watched them.  
  
"Come on." A soft voice said.  
  
Phoebe turned away and followed the doctor and guard down a long hallway. They passed many people who, if Phoebe hadn't been numbed by the pain, would have scared her senseless.  
  
"Here you go." The doctor said and stopped in front of a door.  
  
The guard pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door and Phoebe shuffled inside.  
  
"Someone will come to get you later, for dinner." The doctor said. The door was then closed and Phoebe could hear their footsteps disappear.  
  
Phoebe looked around the room and nearly burst out crying. There had been an attempt to make the place look pleasant, but it was a failure. The sheets were a shabby gray, the walls a pale yellow, and the carpet was an ugly orange.  
  
Phoebe sighed and dropped her bag at the edge of the bed. She sat down and just stared ahead.  
  
She knew why she had to be there, their magic would most certainly be exposed if there was a trial, but she also knew she had to stop speaking of Paige if she ever wanted to get out. Of course, she couldn't stop speaking about her. If she did, they would all forget about her.  
  
Phoebe laid down and winced at the pain. She just wished that Leo could have been able to heal her, she didn't like living with the bruises; with the pain. She yawned and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up, she would find it all to be a dream.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes Prue." She mumbled and turned over.  
  
"If you don't get up," A foreign voice said, "You're going to miss dinner."  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and turned around. She saw an annoyed nurse looking at her.  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute." Phoebe said and sat up.  
  
"If you're not ready now," The nurse said. "You don't eat. What? You think you'll walk down by yourself?"  
  
It was then Phoebe remembered that all the people at the place thought she would snap and stab them with a pen at any minute. She sighed and stood up. The nurse just frowned and left, Phoebe following.  
  
Once they were in the cafeteria, Phoebe suddenly felt like she was in high school again. But a very hellish high school. The nurse led her to the line, then walked off.  
  
Phoebe grabbed a tray and went down the line. She scrunched up her nose at the food, it was definitely worse than highschool. When she reached the end of the line, she saw a crabby old woman.  
  
"Name?" The woman asked as soon as Phoebe appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ph - Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Take these." The woman said and gave Phoebe a tiny plastic cup; it held two pills.  
  
"Oh, but I don't need -"  
  
"Oh, but you do need." The woman said.  
  
Phoebe frowned, then downed the pills. She made her way to an empty table and sat down. She was afraid that someone would try to sit with her, but Phoebe soon realized that it *was* like highschool. Everyone seemed to be split up into different cliques, and she didn't have a place anywhere. 


	5. Visit

Timeframe A/N: This takes place one month after chapter four. Which means that Phoebe has been in the "hospital" for a month now.  
  
A/N: This chapter was not spellchecked. Oh, and the next chapter should be out later today. *ponders why chapter four got no reviews* Oh well. *shrug* The next chapter should be out later today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked around the doctor's office and wondered why she had been left alone. After all, there were so many sharp things.  
  
When the door opened, Phoebe turned to make a snarky comment about the sharp things to the doctor, but the comment disappeared from her mind when she saw who was with the doctor.  
  
"Prue? Piper?" Phoebe exclaimed and jumped out of her seat. She ran over to them and pulled them into a big hug. "I missed you guys."  
  
"We were here just last week." Prue said with a weak smile. Despite the attempts at hiding it, Phoebe could tell she had been crying.  
  
Phoebe looked toward Piper and saw the same with her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Then she turned to the doctor. "I've been good! Everyone told me I could leave soon!"  
  
"I know." The doctor said and motioned to the chairs. After the sisters were seated, he sat behind his desk. "I made the recommendation for you to be released, but they got far too many negative reports about you."  
  
"Negative?" Phoebe said. "I've been better than perfect."  
  
"Some of the nurses -"  
  
"You should have done more!" Phoebe snapped. She then sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Dr. Parker. I know you're only trying to help; you're the only good one here. I just... everything was going so well I thought."  
  
"I know." Dr. Parker said and stood up. "I'll let you three visit. It's... It's going to be the last one for a while."  
  
After he left, Phoebe turned to her sisters.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We don't know." Prue said. "None of it makes sense."  
  
"I bet one of them is a demon." Piper said.  
  
"Piper -"  
  
"No, I'm serious." Piper said. "We've seen demons in business suits, why can't they wear nurses uniforms?"  
  
"That's just... silly." Prue said, but it was quite obvious by her tone that she wasn't totally dismissing the idea.  
  
"I want to show you something." Phoebe said. She turned around and lifted her hair, revealing the back of her neck.  
  
"That's the -"  
  
"I know." Phoebe interrupted. "It showed up a week after I was here."  
  
"Why would that happen now?" Prue asked and reached out and touched the mark. She pulled her fingers back instantly. "Ow!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"It feels like -"  
  
"A hundred tiny needles poking into your skin." Phoebe said and turned back around.  
  
"What has everyone said?" Piper asked.  
  
"I've convinced them that it's a tattoo." Phoebe said. "It only seems to affect witches when they touch it, 'cause a few nurses and even some patients have touched it and they felt nothing."  
  
"Do you feel it?" Prue asked. "I mean, without even touching it?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Every minute of every day I feel the needles."  
  
"This makes no sense." Piper said.  
  
"I know." Phoebe said. "I wish I could remember more about what happened, but all I remember is all that stuff that isn't even real."  
  
"Do you think that that Paige woman could be real?" Prue asked. "Even just a sliver of hope?"  
  
Phoebe lowered her eyes.  
  
"No." She said quietly. "There's no way she exists."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dr. Parker poked his head inside.  
  
"It's, uh, time for you two to go." 


	6. The Great Escape

A/N: This chapter hasn't been spellchecked either. :p  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed and went over to the door. She looked out the tiny window and saw Ernie, the only other staff member who was ever really nice to her. She knocked on the window and was happy when she caught Ernie's attention.  
  
He came over to the window and smiled at her.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe motioned toward the lock and Ernie shook his head.  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Please." Phoebe begged.  
  
Ernie sighed and pulled out a set of keys. He opened the door and frowned at Phoebe.  
  
"What is it?" Ernie asked.  
  
"I want to aplogize in advance." Phoebe said and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Apologize? For what?" Ernie asked.  
  
Phoebe took her bag in her hands and smacked Ernie in the face with it. He stumbled back and Phoebe pushed him into her room, then closed the door. Ernie's face appeared in the small window and he began screaming for Phoebe to let him out.  
  
"I already apologized." Phoebe said and took off down the hall.  
  
She reached the end of the hall and looked around to make sure she was alone. Once she was completely sure, she took a deep breath and levitated up to an air duct. She quickly opened it, threw her bag in, then climbed in herself.  
  
Wasting no time, she began to crawl. Weaving her way around many corners, she got lost at least three times, but she was finally able to find Dr. Parker's office. Smiling, she pushed open the duct. The covering fell to the floor with a clatter and Phoebe regretted that immediately.  
  
She pushed her bag out, then crawled out herself. She smiled at her graceful landing, then quickly picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her smile widened when she saw the windows; the only openable windows to her knowledge.  
  
She quickly made her way over to a window and opened it. She dropped her bag first, then slid out. She was careful to close the window behind her. She once again slung her bag over her shoulder, then took off running.  
  
* * * *  
  
Belthazor walked swiftly into The Source's chamber and kneeled before The Source.  
  
"I am not pleased." The Source declared.  
  
"What has happened?" Belthazor asked.  
  
"The Charmed One has escaped." The Source said.  
  
"How is that possible?" Belthazor asked. "She was... taken care of."  
  
"She is free." The Source said. "That is all that matters. You know what must be done."  
  
"It shall be done." Belthazor said and shimmered out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe hurried quickly to where she remembered Paige's loft to be. She couldn't help but wonder if it was really real or not. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe it was all in her head. She decided that there was only one way to find out.  
  
About a block away from the building is when Phoebe sensed trouble. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that something was watching, following her.  
  
"Whatever you are," She called out. "Leave me alone!"  
  
She turned a corner and all the color drained from her face. Smiling down at her was Belthazor, the demon reformed.  
  
Phoebe screamed and ran around him. As she ran, she could hear him getting closer and closer. She knew he wasn't even running, and that scared her. She quickly threw down her bag, hoping that would help her gain some speed and maybe even distract him.  
  
Phoebe looked behind her and saw that he was gone. Not wanting to take any risks, she continued running until she wound up in front of the building.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe screamed and looked behind her worriedly. "PAIGE!"  
  
Belthazor shimmered behind her and grabbed her round the middle.  
  
"PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed as loudly as she could, then Belthazor clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I think we should break up." Belthazor said, then an athame formed in his hand.  
  
Phoebe struggled against his grip, but it did no good. Belthazor plunged the knife into Phoebe's stomach. He pulled it out slowly, then let Phoebe drop to the ground. Satisfied with his work, Belthazor shimmered out.  
  
"Help me... Prue..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Prue dropped the glass she was holding as her eyes shut on their own.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked and went over to her.  
  
"Didn't you hear it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Piper asked.  
  
"I thought I heard someone call me." Prue said. "It was so strange. Almost like a premonition sort of."  
  
"Phoebe's the one with premonitions." Piper said and playfully smacked Prue with a dishtowel. "Don't go trying to steal her thunder."  
  
"Something's not right." Prue said quietly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paige Matthews pulled herself out of bed and went to the window. She yawned and opened it.  
  
"Who's calling my name?" She yelled.  
  
She then looked down and saw a woman lying in the street, a puddle of blood around her.  
  
"Oh God." Paige breathed and rushed to the phone. 


	7. Screw Destiny

A/N: To answer a question, Phoebe knew about Paige because season four was a dream that The Source had made Phoebe see (Brain Drain style) while he had her prisoner.  
  
A/N 2: Guess what. This chapter has not been spellchecked! A totally new concept, ay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darryl pulled onto the scene and the first thing he noticed was the utter chaos. People from the apartment building were cluttered around, chattering in their bathrobes. He shook his head as he got out of the car.  
  
"Get these people behind barracades." Darryl said to an officer. The officer nodded and ran off.  
  
"Morris, over here!"  
  
Darryl turned and saw Cortez motioning for him to talk to him. Darryl sighed and walked over.  
  
"What is it?" Darryl asked.  
  
"You should sit down." Cortez said quietly.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Darryl snapped.  
  
"Look, the victim... is a Halliwell."  
  
Walking away from Cortez, Darryl pushed through the crowd of officers that had formed around the victim. When he saw it was Phoebe, he put a hand over his mouth and rushed away, he was going to be sick.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the manor, Prue and Piper were pacing around the kitchen. Dr. Parker had called and informed them that Phoebe had escaped. He had high hopes that she was just returning home, but as the minutes ticked by, Prue and Piper were slowly losing hope.  
  
Leo orbed in, looking defeated.  
  
"I couldn't sense her anywhere." He said.  
  
"Did you try down there?" Prue asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well then go!" Prue said. "They could have her!"  
  
Leo orbed out and the phone rang. Piper immediately picked it up.  
  
"Hello? ... Darryl slow down. What ha - ... Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."  
  
Piper slid to the floor and Prue gently took the phone her.  
  
"Darryl? It's Prue. What happened?"  
  
When Prue got the answer, she dropped the phone and slid down onto the floor, next to Piper. They fell into each other's arms, sobbing.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the scene, Paige watched everything from behind the barracades. She was intently watching one officer who looked completely devastated. Her attention was drawn away from him by the conversation of two nearby officers.  
  
"I think someone should tell Morris to go home."  
  
"He's so close with the Halliwells."  
  
All the thoughts left Paige's mind. The Halliwells? That woman was a Halliwell?  
  
Paige wondered if she should approach the grieving officer, but decided against it. She wasn't even sure if she really was a Halliwell and she didn't want to seem disrespectful.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prue leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. She sniffled and looked to her right. Piper was sitting near the wall, crying silently. They hadn't moved much since Darryl called.  
  
Leo orbed in and looked down at Piper and Prue.  
  
"She wasn't there." He said quietly.  
  
Piper covered her face with her hands and began to sob again.  
  
"She's gone." Prue said, pained. "She's dead, Leo."  
  
"What?" Leo asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know how." Prue said. "But she's gone. I know.... I know they had something to do with it."  
  
"I'm not disagreeing." Leo said quietly. "I have to go... tell the Elders."  
  
"You do that." Prue said.  
  
Leo orbed out, looking pained.  
  
Prue looked at Piper, who was still sobbing.  
  
"Screw destiny." Prue said and got up.  
  
She went to the attic and slowly pushed the door open. She stared at the Book for a moment, then went over to it and picked it up.  
  
After she had the Book, she stormed from the attic and out of the house. She threw the Book on the passenger seat of her car and got in. She drove in silence until she reached a small bridge.  
  
Prue grabbed the Book then got out of the car and stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"I won't let you ruin my life anymore." Prue said, then dropped the Book over the edge.  
  
She watched it drop into the water and was a bit shocked to see the triquetra glow and seperate. As the Book sank, the glow faded and was eventually extinguished. 


	8. Full Circle

A/N: Another chapter that has not been spellchecked, mostly because I'm lazy. Heh heh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige hit the 'Print' button and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Printing!" She announced to no one in particular.  
  
Once the printer was done, Paige got up and went over to it. The candles on her desk flickered, but she didn't seem to notice. She grabbed the paper and started walking back to her desk. Before she got there, however, she heard the crinkling of paper. Puzzled, she looked down and saw that she had stepped on some newspaper.  
  
She bent down and picked it up. It was the obituary section. She read it over and stopped when she came to a notice about the funeral for Phoebe Halliwell. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Paige."  
  
Paige turned and saw her boss. She handed him the paper she had printed.  
  
"I gotta go." She said distractedly then left the office.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prue and Piper sat staring ahead at Phoebe's coffin. Everyone else had gone, but they couldn't tear themselves away.  
  
Leo stood by the door not doing much of anything. The door opened and he looked at the person who stepped in.  
  
"Were you a friend of Phoebe's?" Leo asked.  
  
The woman turned to him, a little surprised.  
  
"I... knew her from around." The woman said and shook Leo's hand. "I'm Paige."  
  
"Paige?" Leo repeated.  
  
Paige just stared at Leo.  
  
"Wait right here." Leo said. "Phoebe's sisters will want to meet you."  
  
Leo hurried over to Piper and Prue.  
  
"I don't belong here." Paige sighed and left.  
  
Leo reached Piper and Prue.  
  
"She's here." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
"Paige!" Leo said. "She does exist! Phoebe wasn't crazy."  
  
"What does it matter?" Piper asked.  
  
"Don't you remember what Phoebe said?" Leo said. "Shax is going to kill Paige. You have to help her."  
  
"We don't do that anymore." Prue said simply.  
  
"You have to!" Leo said. "Paige is an Innocent."  
  
"Our destiny is over." Piper said.  
  
"It's not." Leo said. "You can still help people."  
  
Prue stood up and pointed to Phoebe's coffin. Tears began forming.  
  
"It is over!" She exclaimed. "Do you see that? It's over, dammit!"  
  
"If you won't do it for me, and you won't do it for Paige... do it for Phoebe." Leo said. "This was what she wanted, don't you remember?"  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other, then at Leo.  
  
"For Phoebe." Piper said and stood up.  
  
"For Phoebe." Prue said, staring at Phoebe's coffin.  
  
"For Phoebe." Leo said quietly, then orbed them out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piper sighed and peered out the window.  
  
"Are you *sure* she's going there?" Piper asked and turned to Prue.  
  
Prue gave Piper a look that said very clearly 'Yes, and never doubt me. Ever.'  
  
"Fine, fine." Piper sighed and looked back out the window.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Leo had orbed into a vacant apartment and were watching a building across the street. For some reason, Prue was absolutely certain that Paige would turn up there. So far there had been no sign of her.  
  
"Are you *sure*?" Piper asked again.  
  
"Look," Prue said and joined Piper at the window. "I am absolutely certain. I just have this... feeling."  
  
"Like a premonition?" Piper inquired.  
  
"Sort of." Prue told her. "Instead of visions, I just get this feeling about places. Like something is going to happen there at whatever time, be it good or bad."  
  
"Leo, does that make any sense to you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I've never heard of it." Leo said. "But I suppose it is possible."  
  
"Well, I would ask you to ask the Elders," Prue said. "But we've got a building to watch."  
  
"You've got the spell, right?" Piper asked to be sure.  
  
"Yes, I have the spell." Prue said and pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
"Okay, just making -"  
  
"Uh, guys." Leo said and pointed to the building. "Paige at three o'clock."  
  
Prue looked at the building's roof, then at Leo.  
  
"That's really more of a twelve o'clock, but - oh! Oh! Ohh! Orb! Orb!"  
  
* *  
  
Paige took a deep breath as she walked further onto the roof. She needed to clear her head and the roof seemed like the perfect place; she could be alone and it was perfectly quiet.  
  
That is until the strange blue orbs appeared, revealing the Halliwell sisters and the man Paige had met at the funeral.  
  
Startled at their entrance, Paige took a few steps back.  
  
"Where's Shax?" One of the women asked and looked around.  
  
"I dunno. I dunno." The other answered quickly.  
  
The first one then stopped looking and smiled at Paige.  
  
"Hi." She said and took a few steps toward Paige.  
  
"You stay away from me!" Paige exclaimed and began walking backward to the door.  
  
"We're only here to help." The woman said. "I'm Prue and this is Piper and Leo. We're... well, we can get into the details later."  
  
"No we won't!" Paige said, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "If you come any closer I'll... I'll... call the police!"  
  
"You don't want to call anyone." Piper said. Then she and Prue began slowly walking toward Paige.  
  
"I think I do." Paige said and turned the phone on.  
  
"Wait." Prue said. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" Piper asked.  
  
"A chill." Prue said, then turned to Piper, panic etched on her face. "*The* chill."  
  
"Oh no." Piper said.  
  
She and Prue turned and saw a miniature tornado heading straight for them.  
  
"Run!" Prue screamed, then she and Piper ran for Paige.  
  
Prue looked behind her and saw Shax form an energyball. Prue and Piper raced forward, then jumped atop Paige, causing them all to fall to the ground. Shax's energyball hit seconds after they had hit the ground.  
  
They all sat up and Prue held the spell up.  
  
"Read this with us!" Piper said.  
  
Paige just nodded and they said the spell.  
  
"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."  
  
Shax tried to form another energyball but couldn't. Small bursts of wind escaped his body, then he exploded in a mass of tiny blue sparks.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other. Paige slowly got up, still completely terrified.  
  
"What are you guys!? Witches!?"  
  
"Well, you are too." Prue said as she and Piper got up.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Paige said, on the verge of tears, then she took off running.  
  
"Paige!" Piper called, but Paige was already through the door and racing down the stairwell.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Prue asked and turned around.  
  
"Down here!"  
  
Prue and Piper made their way to the edge of the roof and saw Leo holding on to a windowsill. He looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"You vanquished Shax."  
  
"Hoorah." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
Prue frowned down at Leo.  
  
"Orb your ass up here and take us home." 


	9. One Sister, Two Sister, Three Sister, Fo...

A/N: Jake used the word dammit, so I *have* to update.  
  
A/N: Can you guess waht has not been done to this chapter? Spellchecked, that's right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo, Piper, and Prue orbed into the attic. Prue immediately went over to the podium. She stood in front of it so that no one could see that the Book wasn't there.  
  
"What're you doing?" Piper asked.  
  
"This." Prue said. She was glad neither Piper or Leo noticed. She was also glad that she could remember the spell. "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"  
  
In a swirl of bright lights, Grams appeared.  
  
"Prue? Piper? Why did you call?"  
  
"Funny story actually." Prue said. "Ya see, it turns out that we have another sister. Isn't that a hoot?"  
  
"Really?" Grams said, feining surprise. "Hallejuah, it's a miracle!"  
  
"Save it." Piper said. "We know you know."  
  
"How?" Grams asked.  
  
"It's a very long story involving The Source and, gosh for some reason I don't feel like long stories right now." Prue said.  
  
"Aggitation was never good on you, Prue." Grams said with a wry smile.  
  
"Must've got it from you." Prue said.  
  
"Look, just tell us what you know." Piper said.  
  
"I can't." Grams told them. "I've been sworn to secrecy."  
  
"By who?" Prue asked.  
  
"By me."  
  
In a swirl of bright lights, Patty appeared.  
  
"Mom?" Piper asked.  
  
"This day is really turning out to be something else." Prue muttered.  
  
"When Phoebe was gone for that year, she was being held captive by The Source." Patty explained. "He made her see things. Everything was different, in a bad way."  
  
"Like a nightmare." Grams added.  
  
"Exactly." Patty continued. "Whatever he wanted Phoebe to see, she saw it and believed it was actually happening. In this nightmare, you had died Prue and they had found Paige. The nightmare year was awful, almost like a bad horror movie."  
  
"Or a TV show gone horribly wrong." Prue muttered.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing." Prue mumbled.  
  
"Anyway," Patty continued. "That's why Phoebe was so adament about finding Paige. She wasn't quite sure if something was going to happen to Paige, but she did know that she had to make sure that she would be safe. Of course, now we know that that was The Source's plan all along."  
  
"Well, we're not going to let him win." Prue said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"Prue, if you mean what I think you do -" Patty began, but Prue interrupted her.  
  
"I know, I know." Prue said. "But this has got to be done. First thing is first right now though."  
  
"And what is that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Belthazor."  
  
"Belthazor?" Piper asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"I got a feeling." Prue said. "He... he's the one that killed Phoebe. I don't know what The Source has done, but Cole is gone. Forever."  
  
"Revenge?" Grams said and frowned. "Prue -"  
  
"It's not revenge." Prue interrupted. "It's vanquishing a demon that kills innocent people."  
  
"In theory." Grams said.  
  
Prue just looked at her, then left the attic. Piper sighed.  
  
"Find Paige." Patty instructed.  
  
Piper smiled weakly and went after Prue.  
  
Patty and Grams looked at Leo.  
  
"We're in for a crazy ride." Leo said. "All of us." 


	10. A Tisket a Ta... Vanquish

A/N: As per usual, this chapter wasn't spellchecked. One one more after this to go kiddies!  
  
A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to KT because I know she'll beat me with a lamp most likely if she doesn't get A/Ned. Well, um, hi KT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper found Prue in her room, digging around in the closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piper asked.  
  
"Looking for this." Prue said, then pulled a small potion bottle from the closet.  
  
"Prue, you know that doesn't work on him anymore." Piper said and frowned.  
  
"Oh, I know." Prue said and pocketed the potion. "It's just a little extra kick."  
  
"If that's the extra kick, then what's the first, oh say, punch?"  
  
"The Power of Three." Prue said and brushed past Piper.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes." Prue said and walked downstairs. "We're going to find Paige and make her a Halliwell."  
  
"We don't even know where she is." Piper said as she followed Prue out to the car.  
  
"Oh but I do." Prue said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paige sighed as she waited in line. She had never known P3 to have such a long line, but she remembered that she had really nowhere else to go. And she was half-expecting to see one of the Halliwell sisters.  
  
Paige looked down at her feet and a man bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Paige looked up and saw the man smiling down at her.  
  
"It's fine." Paige said.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry." He said. "I'm Co - Cody. Yes, Cody."  
  
"Well, Cody, I'm Paige."  
  
A car then pulled up and Prue and Piper got out quickly. They walked over to Paige and pulled her away from "Cody."  
  
"You stay away from her." Prue snarled.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter?" 'Cody' said and left the line, following them. "Not happy to see old friends?"  
  
"We were never friends, Cole." Prue said, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a vanquishing potion.  
  
"Now, now." Cole said and took a step toward them. "You don't want to do this here, do you? Some innocnet people might get hurt."  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothing." Piper told her. "Just run."  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige took off running. When they disappeared into an alley, Cole smiled and ran after them. When he stepped into the alley, he changed to Belthazor.  
  
"Where are you?" He called in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Right here." Prue said.  
  
Belthazor looked up and saw Prue standing on a fire escape, holding a metal garbage can. Before he could do anything, she slammed the can down on his face, then astralled out.  
  
A moment later, Piper, Paige, and Prue stepped out from behind a dumpster.  
  
"With the trash, where you belong, I see." Belthazor said, rubbing his head.  
  
"No, where *you* belong?" Prue said and threw him against a wall. She then began throwing anything in sight at him.  
  
"Ready?" Piper asked Paige.  
  
Paige nodded and they all joined hands.  
  
"The power of three will set us free!" They all said together, then Prue threw the potion. "The power of three will set us free!"  
  
Belthazor screamed then burst into flames. All he left behind was a miniscule burn mark.  
  
Prue smiled and turned to Piper with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We did it." She said.  
  
"I know." Piper said, tearing up herself.  
  
"What - What happened?" Paige asked. 


	11. The Ending That's The Beginning

The threee broke apart and Prue and Piper wiped away their tears.  
  
"This is just..." Piper said, her voice trailing.  
  
"I know." Prue said quietly.  
  
"What - What happens now?" Paige asked.  
  
"The Book, right?" Piper said to Prue.  
  
"Yeah, we... we all need to go to the manor." Prue said. "I think once we do that, everything will be okay."  
  
Paige nodded slightly and folled her newfound sisters to the car.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paige's eyes widened when she saw the manor for the first time. She felt an odd sense that she belonged, but... she just couldn't get over the pink.  
  
"It's beautiful." Paige said as she opened her door.  
  
"It's home." Piper said and looked up at the old home.  
  
"Our home." Prue said and joined them.  
  
"So, what now?" Paige asked. "We're here, like you said, so... now what?"  
  
"We go inside." Prue said. She lowered her head, knowing that the Book would not be inside. She had no idea how they would reconstitue the Power of Three without it.  
  
Once inside, Piper and Prue threw off their coats. Paige kept hers on, not really feeling comfortable enough to hang it up or just drop it some place.  
  
"Aren't you hot?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh." Paige said and took off her coat. She chuckled nervously and hung it up. Even she could see that this was Piper's way of breaking the ice.  
  
"To the... the attic I guess." Prue said and went upstairs. Piper and Paige followed.  
  
Piper went over to the empty podium and ran her hands over it. Puzzled, she looked at Prue.  
  
"Prue, where's the Book?"  
  
Prue turned to her.  
  
"Don't be mad. I - I did it after Phoebe... well, I took the Book and I... threw it in a river."  
  
"You what?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Prue said. "It - I don't know. I guess that's how I took out my anger. When I threw the Book in the river I was kind of saying, 'Hey, screw you magic! We don't need you!'"  
  
"How are we going to reconstitute the Power of Three?" Piper asked.  
  
"Hey, no one ever asked me if I wanted to be a witch." Paige broke in.  
  
Prue turned to her with sad eyes.  
  
"No one asked us either."  
  
A bright blue light suddenly filled the room. The room started to shake slightly as well.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked loudly. "An eartquake?"  
  
Prue smiled as the Book floated down from the ceiling and landed gently on the podium. After the Book was resting on the podium, the shaking stopped and the light faded.  
  
"What was that?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper and Prue smiled when they saw the triquetra reform.  
  
"I think it's someone's way of telling us that everything is going to be okay."  
  
THE END 


End file.
